Countdown
by Unkowns
Summary: This is taken from the movies version. I felt I really wanted to know what went on between Sky and Sarah between the midnight prayer meeting and the wedding.


It was 7:22, Sky opened the small side window in the bedroom of his hotel room. He stuck his head out begrudgingly, cramping his hands out with him to light his cigarette. He took back and rolled his eyes and blew out to New York down below. He sneered at his view of ants rolling to there perspective places in the early morning. It was a Thursday, most of the ants were off to work with an early start. It was too high up to day dream back-stories for the ants, but you could work out the colour of their coat. That reminded Sky, it was October in New York, ants were wearing coats and he was opening windows.

He is not sure why he is not just smoking inside as he used to. This hotel room had seen many ash trays before. Sometimes he had them in bed for breakfast. But now he smokes out the window and he is starting to eat breakfast. Just an egg or some toast, he has not gone for hearty porridge or continental just yet, she will not change him that much. And why is he changing, the wedding is for another week? Nobody has asked him to change, not yet anyway. But he is expecting (some would say betting) his lifestyle will need some adjustments so he is preparing for it. Marriage to any doll means big business and he was not marrying any doll, he got himself a missionary doll and he feared a missionary lifestyle.

Of course he knew that it would not be so one-sided. Sarah has been more than happy to step out the missionary circle to the sinners night time, after some persuasion. She had thoroughly enjoyed it and has tipped her toe into the pool of possibilities often. But it will always be her toe, while he must climb out of the pool and dry off.

He was going to give up all together but he is actually currently smoking almost thrice his normal amount. This is mainly due to the tension of the up coming nuptials; or rather the wait. Sure the engagement is short. He had known the doll for eleven days and would marry her in eight more. He had been with dolls for longer periods, spreading over months and marriage was something that did not go through his mind.

But then she came along, that certain doll Detroit had bet he could not take to Havana. He won the bet but he still had the cider in his ear. He could not just enjoy the company of this doll. Sky started to care too much, she was right. He is a chump. Only chumps get married.

Sarah sighed in bed, her head felt slightly swollen and her mouth incredibly dry and sore like the start of a throat infection. There would be no illness she knew; it was just the effects of a small amount of alcohol, and a late night out with Sky.

He had taken her to a late night bar. It was more up market than al café cabana but the dancing and music just as fun. He had offered her a daiquiri, he joked it was made with her favourite rum, she laughed and enjoyed two. A song she knew began to be played and they danced through seven more. Sky confessed after a few drinks of bourbon that he would not ever 'tire of your smile' before kissing her. She smiled and gave him endless more until around four. He took her back to the mission to get her some sleep.

"Home sweet home Sister Sarah" he announced, gleaming at her from under his chin where she had been kept close the walk home. Her tired eyes looked to him, now sober from the walk and the cold, her smiles were less enthusiastic but fully content.

"I am home" she came from under him to look at him directly, her cold hands resting on her lapels "as long as I am with you I have come home, safe and sound" she declared, sealing it with a brazen kiss.

Sky pulled away, a grin on his face "you will not be safe if you do not refrain from kissing me until our wedding" her eyes cast down but a broad, naughty smile on her face. "Now get to bed, you do not want me to take you myself, do you?"

And now less than four hours later she was being awoken by Uncle Arvide.

"Sarah" he knocked her door "are you alright, you have missed breakfast and early prayer?"

The loudness was irritating on such little sleep but she was in the wrong and quickly grabbed her dressing gown before answering the door.

"Sar- oh good morning Sarah"

"Good morning, sorry for being so late this morning I-"

"You look unwell, are you alright?" his concerns made her feel terribly guilty.

"No, I'm fine thank you. You see I went out with sky last night and I did not get in till quite late"

"Oh, I see" he smirked, a twinkle in his eye. Uncle Arvide had always been keen for Sarah to develop something with her bad egg that was Sky. It annoyed her slightly sometimes that he acted like he knew all too well how what was going on in her mind.


End file.
